


Hot Dish

by swtalmnd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Extremis Tony Stark, First Kiss, Fluff, I do what I want, M/M, So many tropes, Tropes, and apparently that's to smush comcis and movie canon together and make them kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Steve and Tony are stuck in Minnesota during a blizzard.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 143





	Hot Dish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnesome/gifts).



> This is like a smidgen of comics canon, a dash of movie canon, a heaping helping of fanon, and tropes smeared over all of it like lumpy delicious gravy. Just go with it, it's only a thousand words.
> 
> Meowy Catmas from me, my grumpy old boy kitty, and my sweet new girl kitty!

"What a way to spend Christmas," said Tony, losing a few inches of height as the armor retreated into him. Steve wasn't really sure exactly how it worked these days, just that something with Tony's version of Extremis plus the nanotech had evolved him to the point where he and the armor were in symbiosis in some way. Tony was left wearing the undersuit, not that it hid much, golden fabric clinging to him like a second skin.

Steve cleared his throat. "Better with you than with HYDRA," he said with a shrug. They were out in the middle of nowhere, put up in a Sheriff's guest room in Minnesota of all places. They'd rooted out the HYDRA infestation in her small town, but a blizzard had blown in that was bad enough to ground even Tony.

There was, of course, only one bed.

Steve stripped out of his own outer uniform, grateful that Stark had designed all of them with undersuits to cushion the armor. 

"You're gonna be okay sharing with a pansexual guy, right?" said Tony, looking uncharacteristically shy. "I promise not to molest your human perfection in my sleep, though I might cuddle."

Steve chuckled. "There's so much jargon now," he said. "In my day, we were just all queers in it together."

"Were we, really?" asked Tony, eyebrows going up into his helmet-mussed hair. "Well, then, I give you permission to molest me all you want. I haven't gotten any in ages; for some reason people find the whole post-human thing offputting."

"That never seems to stop them with me," said Steve, rolling his eyes. "I'm as post-human as you are."

"Yeah, but I still look the same as I always did," said Tony with a shrug. "You look like all that, a bag of chips, and an all-American, Grade-A beef burger."

Steve burst out laughing. "Still hungry?" he teased. Dinner had been a while ago, and he and Tony both had huge appetites these days.

"I admit, I've been wondering if she'd notice if my nanites consumed a few of these slightly horrifying holiday figurines," said Tony, flicking his fingers at the row of desaturated angels with exaggerated childlike features and huge, creepy eyes.

"Come on," said Steve with a wink. "Let's go ask for a midnight snack. Give her a thrill. I mean, have you seen your ass in that undersuit?"

"No, but I've seen yours," said Tony, making a point to ogle him again.

Before they could enact their plan, a knock at the door was accompanied by the smell of food. "I thought you boys might still be hungry, dontcha know," said the Sheriff, bustling in when Steve opened up. "I made you two a hot dish to share, eat it all if you like. I've got plenty laid in for the holiday, so don't be shy."

"Thank you," said Tony, going over to shake her hand again. "You're a wonderful host, we were just coming to ask for some bread and water."

She laughed, as she was meant to, and looked utterly charmed. "Oh, for crying out loud, no self-respecting Minnesotan would let a superhero go hungry."

"Thank you so much," said Steve, digging in and serving them two big plates that emptied out about half the dish. "This looks delicious."

"It smells amazing," said Tony, taking the plate and fork he was passed. "Don't let us keep you up. You've had a long day, too."

"You're right about that one," she said. "You two sleep well, and I'll see you for Christmas morning!"

Their "Good night" and "Sweet dreams" overlapped as she left and closed the door after hear, with a murmur about their undersuits that made Steve squirm despite himself.

"Okay, the midwest may suck but this is amazing," said Tony, forking up another mouthful. "Tater tots on casserole, fucking genius."

Steve laughed, but couldn't disagree. They ate in companionable silence, drinking the coffee she'd left them to go with it and polishing off every bite. After that, they took turns washing up in the tiny guest bathroom. Steve emerged second, greeted by the sight of Tony sitting in bed with a grin on his face and his hands busy with something shiny that vanished when Steve tried to get a closer look.

"So," said Steve, sliding into bed on the other side and then blinking when the lights flicked off by themselves. He was really not used to Extremis.

"So?" said Tony, turning toward him, making the space between them feel warm and intimate.

Steve licked his lips. "I'm not put off by post-humans. Or by you." He knew he was blushing something fierce, but the idea that no one wanted Tony was absurd when he'd been fighting how much he wanted Tony since practically the first time they'd met.

Tony's eyebrows went up again, but this time a little smile appeared on his face, and pleasure flushed his cheeks ever so slightly. "Is that so. I'm not, either. In fact, you might say I find you the opposite of offputting."

Steve beamed, leaning in closer, eyes flicking down to Tony's mouth. "Good thing there's only one bed, then," he said, just before their lips met.

Tony kissed like he did everything, all upfront bravado with the tiniest hint of insecurity that Steve had never seen until he started looking for it. Steve pulled Tony close and stroked his back reassuringly. The kiss went on long enough for Steve to be glad that his undersuit was made of a very forgiving fabric that was designed to stretch and move with the wearer.

"Merry Christmas to me," said Tony when the kiss broke, cheeks and eyes bright, lips red and wet, breath minty and ragged.

"To both of us," agreed Steve, moving in for another kiss. He might not know exactly where this was going in the future, especially with how skittish Tony could be about relationships, but for the next few hours, he was a man with a plan.


End file.
